Wolves Love Cookies
by extraordinary banana
Summary: So we all know the story of little red riding hood. But what if red became the big bad wolf? AU werewolf story deviating from canon during volume 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves love cookies**

"What the hell do you mean it escaped!" yelled Roman Torchwick, notorious criminal mastermind and current lackey to an even worse human being. "God, what the hell am I even paying you fuckheads for, that mutt represents our whole investment into genetic engineered weapons" Roman continued into his scroll incredibly pissed that such a useful weapon could so easily be lost. "I want that foul creature caught and there better well not be a damn scratch on it."

"Roman, Roman, Roman, so quick to anger, whilst the beast is certainly useful, it is uncontrollable" Cinder Fall, previously mentioned worse human being, spoke in a soft voice as she sauntered up to him. Softly brushing her hand across his face she continued. "Terminate it, its DNA is the useful part, plus we wouldn't want the wrong people to find it."

"Forget that order, new order is to terminate subject 21 and retrieve the remains" Roman ordered into his scroll visibly flustered by Cinder's flirtatious actions.

"Good job, now I really must be going, ta" Cinder said as she glided out of the warehouses office that Roman and the White Fang were working out of.

"They said the Devil was a beautiful woman, but I didn't believe them" Roman sighed turning to his assistant who at that moment broke into a huge bout of laughter. "You won't think it's so funny when I sack your ass Neo" Roman snapped which only made her laugh even harder.

"Oh but then you won't have anyone to save your ass when a bunch of teenage girls kick it" Neo retaliated between bouts of laughter.

"Fuck this I've got work to do, you go make sure that the animals bring back an identifiable corpse" Roman grumbled as he left the room.

**Later that day (Emerald forest) **

"WEISS!" The sound echoed through the air ending the still silence that generally permeated the forest. "Can I have some cookies now" Whined a small girl named Ruby Rose.

"No, you can have some once we complete our task" snapped Ruby's petite team mate named Weiss Schnee.

"Yaaaaang, make her give me one" Ruby pouted to her third team mate and half-sister Yang Xiao Long.

"I think she's got the right idea sis, you'll do anything for cookies" Yang answered smiling down at her younger sister.

"Yaaang, you're meant to be on my side" Ruby whined

As the group of three continued to move through the forest Ruby finally quieted down and simply sulked. Not long later a dark shadow dropped from the trees standing up to reveal that it was their final team mate Blake Belladonna.

"Blake, did ya find it" Yang said slinging her arm around her partner.

"Yes, the Ursa we have been tasked with killing is in a cave about 200 metres ahead" Blake told them all, ignoring her larger partners attempts to play with her ears under the bow that she wore.

"Yay, let's go already, I want my cookies" Ruby shouted.

The team of 4 soon arrived outside of the cave where the Ursa lay in wait. "So, how do we get him out?" Yang asked the rest of them.

"We could smoke it out" Blake suggested as they all turned to look at Yang

"Hey, wait a second, Weiss can use dust to shoot fire" Yang said waving her hands comically in panic.

"If you don't go we'll just have to snip off some hair then push you in" Ruby suggested.

"You do that and god help me I will kill you sis" Yang said turning to her sister her eyes having turned red with anger. Only to see Ruby giving her the full puppy dog eyes treatment. "Fine, but if I die I'm haunting your arse" Yang relented.

As she walked into the cave only a faint glow from her semblance could be seen yet even that was eventually swallowed by the all-consuming darkness that filled the cave.

"Blake, how far does that cave go" Weiss questioned a little worried when Yang didn't return after 5 minutes.

"I don't know, I only saw it enter the cave from a distance and there's no fresh tracks leading away from the cave mouth" Blake answered also growing worried.

"**FUCK, SHIT, FUCK!"** Echoed out of the cave as flashes of light began to appear and a raging inferno began rocketing from the depths. Yang, the centre of said inferno, came sprinting out of the cave firing behind her still yelling profanities the whole way.

"Yang, what happened?" Ruby yelled running over to where her sister had collapsed.

"Ursa, was already, dead, whatever killed, it, decided, I, looked tasty, and came, after me" Yang answered in between pants. Just then a howl, not unlike a Beowolf's however much deeper and powerful, ripped through the air, emanating from the cave. "It's coming, get ready" Yang yelled getting up and assuming a fighting stance.

Within a minute of everyone assuming a combat stance something emerged from the depths of the cave. Whilst it was far from being the largest enemy they had faced it was certainly the scariest due to neither of them having ever seen anything like it. The beast stood up on its hind legs towering over them at, at least 8 and a half foot tall. Its body shape was not unlike that of a Beowolf's however it lacked the pitch black colouration and bony appendages of the Grimm. It had a medium length coat of messy brown fur and wielded intimidating claws and teeth obviously made for killing and on its flank the numbers 2 and 1 had been branded. Dropping to all fours the beast let loose a terrifying roar as the muscles across its flank rippled.

"That's not a Grimm" Weiss said visibly shaken.

"Yang, any idea what the hell your new friend is" Blake asked her usually blank expression overcome by shock, fear and surprise.

"I don't know, I was a little busy trying to keep him from **Eating Me!**" Yang snapped back as her semblance crackled back to life.

Just as Yang's semblance kicked in the unknown creature chose to charge in and attack. Swiping down with an incredible amount of power it would have crushed Yang had she not rolled away just in time. Coming back up Yang went on the offensive hurling everything she had at the creature; however nothing seemed to phase it. Not many things can take a full frontal attack from Yang yet this creature was only pushed back slightly. Darting in to help her team mate Blake began to hit it from behind, using both Gambol Shroud and its sheath to slash at its back. Whilst this was happening the other two members of team RWBY circled around the fight waiting to provide support and analysing the situation.

Shortly after Blake began to attack something must have hurt it as it roared in rage and turned hitting Blake with a colossal swipe of its paw and knocking her back. "Blake" Yang shouted as she pressed the offensive against their enemy.

"I'm okay" Blake replied pushing herself back up no scratches on her thanks to her aura. Darting in to take Blake's place Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose in rapid wide arcs raining powerful blows upon the back of the beast which would have killed most other creature however didn't even scratch this one.

About 5 minutes later, with them all swapping which pair attacked as one would be knocked back by the creature; Weiss, who had been watching and analysing the fight as they went realised something very important. "It has aura!" Weiss yelled to the rest of her teammates.

"What!" yelled Ruby over the hail of gun fire the three others were currently subjecting the creature too.

"Our attacks are being absorbed and diverted by aura" Weiss yelled to the rest of the team who only grew more afraid of the beast at this news. "I can use my scroll to lock on to its aura signature, and then we can find out how much damage we're actually inflicting."

"Do it, we'll keep it distracted" Ruby ordered as she charged forward with the other two to reengage in a close range fight.

Pulling out her scroll Weiss began tapping away looking for all nearby auras. The first auras picked up were those of herself and her teammates, glancing at their auras Weiss realised that this fight needed to end quickly. The highest aura level on the team was Weiss but that was because she had fought the least instead using her semblance to provide as much support as possible. At just under half Blake had the second most this was due to her mostly attacking the beast's back and only taking 1 or 2 big hits. Yang had been the one taking most of the hits out of the team, however due to her level of aura being much higher than the others to begin with; her aura was only just touching red rather than being depleted as would have been the case with any of the other girls. Most worryingly though was Ruby whose aura levels were almost gone. "RUBY, pull back you dolt, your aura is almost depleted" Weiss yelled obviously worried for her partner and team leader.

Jumping back Ruby glanced down at her scroll and realised she was right. 'Weiss may have just saved my life' Ruby thought to herself as she darted over towards her teammate.

"Watch your aura levels dolt, you could have got killed" Weiss snapped at her partner though looking more relieved than angry.

"Have you found its aura yet" Ruby asked smiling when she realised Weiss wasn't angry but worried. 'About me, she's worried about me.'

Just as she asked Weiss got a result. "Here it, oh no" Weiss said her face darkening with worry.

"Weiss, what's the problem" Ruby said putting shots into the beast whenever Yang or Blake weren't in the way.

"It's aura is regenerating at ridiculous rates, that's why it heals all injuries before we can inflict any sustaining damage" Weiss told her black and red haired partner. "The only way we could kill it will be from one big hit enough to break the aura and kill it in one hit."

"Okay so, **WEISS LOOK OUT!**" was what Weiss heard Ruby yell before two things hit here in quick succession, the first smaller and at very high speeds felt like getting hit by a motorbike, the second much larger but at a lower speed felt like getting hit by a small truck.

Weiss would latter learn that Ruby had attempted to tackle her out of the path of the beast, which after wounding Blake targeted her, only for them both to be collected by the charging beast. Eventually after all three bodies rolled across the ground for an unknown distance Weiss was knocked flying landing roughly on the ground. As the world slowly came into focus Weiss heard what would permeate her nightmares for the next few nights, before being replaced by her usual nightmares as well as a few new ones, Ruby screaming in horrific pain.

As the world finally came into focus Weiss could make out Blake kneeling next to Ruby who was passed out on the ground due to the massive bite on her shoulder. The beast had really done a number on her shoulder, locking on with its powerful jaws and shaking thus tearing the bite wounds much larger than the 'simple' punctures they would have been. Stumbling forward towards her injured team mate Weiss heard an enraged cry, as she looked up she saw a raging inferno clashing with the beast. Yang lost it, when her sister got hurt all her rage just exploded and there was only one thing that could calm her down. "**WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"** Yang yelled as she beat at the monster in front of her mercilessly. Though its aura protected it, the beast was unable to attack back due to the constant barrage of flaming fists that were hitting like rockets. Then suddenly one connected, Yang's fist planted square at the base of the beasts jawline and knocked it up into the air and flying backwards. 'It's still in the air' thought Weiss who by that time was helping Blake stabilize Ruby and wrap a bandage around her shoulder, though Ruby had enough aura to stop the bleeding from being fatal it would still take weeks to heal properly. When the beast finally hit the ground it was beyond furious, standing to its full height it bellowed before charging Yang head on. Yang still furious charged at it as well and when they met it was like two trains colliding head on; with Yang's fist swinging around in a hook and planting straight into the wolf's face whilst its massive clawed hand/paw came up and smashed into Yang's face. It was almost the perfect double knock out, notice the almost, whilst Yang was knocked flying into a tree falling unconscious as the last of her aura flared up and saved her life. However the beast did not stay down, whilst the punch knocked out a few fangs and put it on its ass it still got back up and bellowed a challenge.

It was at this moment that Weiss felt something, something she had not felt in a very, very long time, and something that had been pushed back whilst she worried about her fallen partner, what she felt was rage. This feeling could be felt running through her entire body, it felt like a slow burning flame coursing throughout her veins, it felt good. Weiss was always one to keep her emotions in check, never allowing them to grow to uncontrollable levels. She had liked but never loved; been angry but never enraged; sad yet never sorrowful; she had wanted to get back at those who hurt her but never devoted herself to vengeance and finally rarely she was happy but never had she been joyful. Yet now, she wanted vengeance, she felt rage, sorrow and she knew deep in her that when she killed this thing she would feel joy. Locking eyes with the soon to be corpse the heiress began walking forward. Stepping onto a glyph she began to run, charging straight towards the source of most of her current emotions, the rage, and the need for vengeance. The beast roared in anger however this is what Weiss wanted as she fired off four small glyphs pinning its feet to the ground and its arms outstretched. Bounding of glyphs Weiss built up speed and closed the gap before launching herself straight at the beast. It felt incredibly satisfying as Myrtenaster pierced straight into the beasts heart, its aura being too depleted from its clash with Yang to stop it. No longer supported by Weiss's glyphs the beast slumped backwards to the ground. Looking down Weiss could almost see the life leave its eyes as the last breath left its body. With a flick of her wrist Weiss sent the blood on her sword flying off. The small amount of joy that she felt from killing the beast that had caused all her negative emotions to surface was swiftly dashed as she realized that her teammates were still injured. Stumbling over towards Ruby and Blake she felt the feeling of sorrow and guilt well up inside her once again. 'She saved me, I was caught unaware and Ruby saved my life, it's my fault she's injured' Weiss thought before pushing her emotions back behind the wall of ice inside of her.

"Blake go make sure Yang is okay, I'll get Ruby" Weiss said softly to her Faunus teammate. Standing up Blake began to walk over to her still unconscious partner her left arm hanging loosely at her side, most likely broken.

"She'll live, but she needs medical help and you're the only one able to carry her as we don't know how bad Yang is" Blake said softly as she passed the heiress.

"Careful waking Yang up, she may have a concussion" Weiss replied walking onwards to Ruby. Looking down on her injured partner Weiss felt her emotions attempting to break down the ice prison in which she kept them. After that taste of freedom Weiss felt unsure, letting her emotions out felt so good, however she was afraid of what would happen should she let anyone see the real her. "I'm so sorry Ruby, it's because of me that you got hurt" Weiss whispered to Ruby as she gently lifted her off the ground. Ruby moaned in pain as Weiss adjusted Ruby to an easier carrying position. "I'm sorry Ruby it's all my fault, I swear to you I will never let anything like this happen again, I swear I will never let anyone hurt you" Weiss softly said to her unconscious partner, her buried emotions broiling beneath the surface.

**A short while later (Edge of the Emerald Forest)**

JNPR were waiting just on the edge of the Emerald Forest for their friends and rival team RWBY to return from the task given to them in the forest. "Why are we just staaaaaaaaaanding arooooouuuuund" Nora whined obviously bored of sitting around waiting.

"We are waiting for team RWBY to return from the forest Nora" Ren said in his usual monotone voice.

"I know that, but why don't we do something while we wait, it's sooooooooooo boooooooorrrrrrring" Nora replied putting as much emphasis into the last words as possible.

About 20 metres away Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR laid back resting his head on a log. "Pyrrha why did I agree to your offer for help again" Jaune groaned still in pain from the training session they had had the night before.

"You wanted to get stronger" Pyrrha answered grinning at her much smaller partner.

"I'm fine with you beating me up while we train, but did you really have to throw me off the roof" Jaune answered not really mad just wanting to rile his teammate up.

"I, I, that was, an accident" Pyrrha answered embarrassed that she had fought Jaune to the edge of the roof then without thinking shield bashed him backwards and off the roof. It was only thanks to her semblance that she was able to catch him using his shield, sword and various other metal things he had on him, Cardin certainly got a fright when Jaune began floating outside his window.

"I was joking Pyrrha, no harm no foul, beside I could be in worse, Oh no" Jaune train of thought broke off as he stared into the forest behind Pyrrha.

"What is it Jaune, Oh my god" Pyrrha turned and her heart dropped as she looked into the forest.

"Nora, Ren, get over here!" Jaune yelled to his other two teammates as he leapt up and sprinted over to team RWBY, the source of his worry.

The first to emerge from the forest was Weiss who held an unconscious Ruby in her arms. "Weiss, what happened" Jaune asked unsure what to do.

"Jaune, go help Blake and Yang, them and Ruby need medical attention immediately" Weiss ordered as she continued walking towards the school. 'It's going to be okay Ruby, were almost there' Weiss thought as Ruby moaned in her unconscious state.

"Ren go get help, Nora you and Pyrrha help Blake and Yang" Jaune ordered to his teammates. "Weiss, you sure you don't need a hand, I'll carry Ruby if you need."

"NO!" Weiss snapped. "Thank you, Jaune, but I'm fine" Weiss finished, reining her emotions in check and walking onwards to Beacon.

**Author's notes**

**This felt soooooooooo good to write, I don't think I have ever had so much fun writing something. Anyway a bit of info, as you have probably guessed this is a Werewolf semi-AU I don't know how long this story will be, depends how long I drag out the major events and what happens in between. You may have noticed that some of the characters "Weiss" were OOC, there's a good reason for that and that is, I'm the author, this won't strictly follow canon. This story will most likely end up white rose but if I find that I can't write the relationship well enough then I may scrap the idea, this is my first attempt at writing a yuri pairing and I am a straight guy so forgive me and let me know if I mess up so I can fix it. I feel like I have read enough yuri stories to give it a good go but we will see. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and drop me a review if you have the time.**

**(Chapter updated 17/4) **

**Updated Author notes **

**As of now this is an AU following the ending of season 2 all the major events beforehand are the same with the exception of Roman never being caught and Cinder never joined Beacon (I've made these changes cause I wrote chapter one before the end of season 2 and also for the way the story will go I need Cinder, Mercury and emerald outside of beacon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Burning slowly and painfully, claws, rage, wounded, these thoughts and more raged through Ruby's unconscious mind. 'Ahhhwoooooooo' the howl permeated everywhere, she knew she was dreaming and yet it felt so real causing terror to course through her. She couldn't take it; she broke, curling up on the ground where she cried. "It's not real, it can't get me here, I'm safe, please don't hurt me, go away!" Ruby cried going from sad and scared too hysterical very quickly.

"Ruby" a voice called out from far away.

"**No**! You're not going to get me" Ruby cried in response.

"Ruby wake up" the voice said again more desperate this time.

"No, please, no more, stop the howling, **make it stop**!" Ruby screamed.

**(Real world)(Beacon infirmary) **

"Please wake up Ruby" Weiss cried placing a hand gently on her unconscious partners arm. It had been a few hours since they stumbled out of the forest into team JNPR and since then Weiss had hardly left Ruby's side. The only time she had left Ruby alone was just after Weiss first brought her to the infirmary and that was to tell Ozpin what had happened. Ozpin behaved as his typical self and providing his condolences and assuring Weiss that he would devote as many resources as he could to finding out were the creature had come from and to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

'Knock, Knock' came from the door.

"Come in" Weiss called quickly removing her hand whilst wondering who it could be as the nurses had said Ruby just needed rest and Yang wouldn't bother knocking.

"Ms Schnee" Professor Ozpin said as he entered the room. "The nurses tell me Ms Rose will make a full recovery, which is good news"

"She's having nightmares" Weiss said softly, her head dropping to look at the floor.

"I'm afraid that's something even the best medicine cannot cure" Ozpin softly said walking over to stand beside Ruby's bed. "I wonder, how is it you know that she is having nightmares."

"Her behaviour, she's shaking in her sleep, her face is contorting in distaste or pain and she's softly moaning" Weiss said softly.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be an expert on nightmares" Ozpin said as he moved around to stand beside Weiss.

"As you said before, there's no cure for nightmares" Weiss said leaning back in her chair and letting out a shaky breath.

"I said that medicine cannot cure nightmares, I did not say that a cure did not exist" Ozpin answered in his usual mysterious and thoughtful tone.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, anyway I'm sure there's a reason you came all the way here personally" Weiss asked all trace of emotions back behind her mask of cold-heartedness.

Before Ozpin could speak the door swung open and Yang strutted into the room holding three precariously balanced trays of food.

"She refused to let me carry mine" said Blake as she followed her partner into the room her arm in a sling from their fight in the forest.

"Well you're injured, so I'm being helpful" Yang huffed as she placed the three trays down on a small table. "Oh, hey professor" Yang said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed that she hadn't noticed that they had company.

"Greetings to you to, Ms Xiao Long, and to you as well Ms Belladonna, I trust you are both recovering from your injuries" Ozpin politely greeted the two other members of team RWBY

"Good day to you to professor, and with my aura back my arm should be fine in a few days" Blake politely replied to beacons headmaster.

"Anyway as I was about to tell Ms Schnee before you both arrived, it would seem that we may not get the answers we are after" Ozpin said before taking a sip from the mug of mystery he always seemed to have.

"What do you mean Sir?" Weiss asked unsure exactly what he meant by his comment.

"After you told me of what happened in the forest I sent team CFVY and team BLCK to investigate, they found nothing" Ozpin said obviously displeased with the information himself.

"What, how's that possible, I left that things corpse right where it died, and surely there's evidence of the fight" Weiss shouted, panicked about what that could possibly mean.

"Calm down Ms Schnee and let me finish, they found nothing to point to what attacked you out there, the area was torn up pretty badly, however no corpse or blood was found" Ozpin said firmly stopping Weiss's train of thought. "Any blood stains found had been tampered with to the point of being completely useless, and worst of all, Light, one of the members of team BLCK is a skilled tracker and after figuring out where the creature that attacked you had finally collapsed he noticed signs that it had been dragged, following the signs it lead to another nearby clearing with signs of a Bullhead landing" Ozpin really scowled as he said this.

"So someone arrived just after we left and, removed everything" Yang asked picking up an apple from her tray of food.

"Possibly, or even worse, this may have been set up" Ozpin stated ominously. "By the way you described the creature that attacked you I suspect that it was nothing natural."

"So if that thing was created by someone and that someone set it into the forest as a test run, then who sent it?" Blake asked rhetorically.

'_Crash!_' The door to the room suddenly flew open as Fox from team CFVY came running into the room. "Professor, we found something" Fox stated before heading back out the door.

"Well that was convenient" Yang deadpanned.

"We don't even know what they found" Weiss snapped at Yang.

"Oh come on princess, it's gonna be the piece of evidence that points to who did the nefarious deed, at least that's what happens in the movies" Yang replied grinning at the heiress.

"Yang, in case you haven't noticed, this is real life, not a movie!" Weiss yelled the last bit at the blonde.

"Girls, you can argue as much as you want later, for now shall we see what team CFVY has found, I was under the impression that they returned from the forest" Ozpin said interrupting any further banter between the girls as he walked out of the room swiftly followed by the others. Even Weiss followed stopping halfway out the door to glance back and check on Ruby 'I'll be back in a second Ruby' she thought to herself.

**(Ozpin's office)**

"Professor" Coco said standing up from where she and the rest of her team were lounging around outside Ozpin's office.

"What is it you need to show me" Ozpin said straight and to the point.

"Well, me and the guys felt bad that we didn't find much the first time around, so we went back into the forest and found something we missed" Coco said gesturing for Velvet to come over.

"What was it you discovered" Weiss asked as she and the other two arrived.

"Looks like our evidence thieves had a bit of trouble, they were attacked by a hoard of Beowolves, and one of them didn't make it, the corpse was completely torn apart when we found it, but, we found this" Coco continued motioning for Velvet to step to the front. Reaching the bag she was carrying she produced an item that brought many mixed emotions. The item in question was a white mask shaped to look like the bone faceplate of a Grimm and it sent a variety of emotions around the group namely anger in team RWBY's case.

"Told you it would be evidence pointing to the culprit" Yang stated smugly.

"Yang, whilst I normally would enjoy arguing with you over this, I'm a little too busy plotting revenge and being enraged, are you not?" Weiss said to her teammate, her voice reaching a never before seen level of monotone hiding all trace of the rage she was feeling.

"Oh I am beyond enraged, I just wanted to point out the happier thing before we all go start plotting murder" Yang said punching her palm to emphasise that she wanted to beat something.

"Girls, may I remind you that though this is certainly a stressful time we must all keep our heads" Ozpin said breaking the girls out of their thoughts of murder and vengeance.

"It's okay professor, I'm sure they were speaking metaphorically" Blake assured everyone knowing all too well that it was a complete lie. 'I saw how those two were in the forest when Ruby was injured, although I still don't know why Weiss is reacting so strongly' Blake thought to herself.

"Well, all three of you can have the next few days off class to recuperate" Ozpin said as he entered his office leaving Team CFVY and RWBY, minus the obvious one, standing around outside.

"Thank you for going back out there" Weiss said stepping towards team CFVY.

"No problem, some of us don't like leaving a job half finished" Coco said turning and walking down the hall quickly followed by the rest of her team.

Turning around to face each other both Weiss and Yang went to speak up but were swiftly shot down by Blake. "We will discuss the White Fang after we have dinner" She said shutting the other two up before they could even say anything.

**(Dusk) Beacon Infirmary**

"Well, I certainly needed that" Yang stated, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sure, I swear your stomach sounded like an angry Ursa" Weiss replied having just finished eating herself.

"So, let it out, say what you need to" Blake said gesturing for the other two to speak.

"Well that mask certainly shows that the White Fang are at least involved, though remember, they're working for Torchwick now, so it's probably him behind this" Yang stated actually putting a lot of thought into it.

"The White Fang are certainly not capable of genetic engineering; however Roman managed to get his hands on brand new military tech from Atlas, who knows what he's capable of" Weiss elaborated pointing out the finer points to the possibility of the White Fang being involved.

"We were already looking into what Roman and the White Fang are up to so there is not much else we can do other than continue our investigation and hope we find a new lead. Blake said adding her 2 cents to the conversation.

"Then we find Roman, and kill him" a soft voice said from behind them.

Turning, they all saw Ruby sitting up in bed using one hand to steady herself whilst the other injured one was in a sling to stop her moving it to much and tearing the wounds open again. "Ruby" Yang yelled, leaping forward and carefully wrapping her younger sister in a bear hug.

"This is embarrassing; I survive getting mauled by a monster only to be suffocated by my sister when I wake up" Ruby groaned from within her sisters bear hug.

"Oh don't be sook, or would you rather someone else doing it" Yang finished teasingly as she stepped back shooting a slight glance towards Weiss that only Ruby caught causing her to blush furiously.

"Well, Ruby, by what you just said I assume you remember what happened in the forest" Weiss said breaking the two sisters out of there banter.

"Yeah, uh, mostly, after it latched onto my arm things get a little fuzzy, what happened after I passed out anyway?" Ruby asked genuinely curious as to how the other three killed the monster.

"Hu, funny story that" Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

**Author's notes **

**From the start I wanted this chapter to end with Ruby waking up so I'm having to cut this one a little shorter then I would like. Also I just have to say you guys near had me in tears with the amount of support I received for the first chapter, seriously guys you're going to make me think I'm a good author. Sorry if this chapter has some grammar errors but I have not had the chance to full proof read and edit this, but if I don't post it now I probably won't have another chance till next week.**

**Author's notes 2 **

**Adding this later as I did not have enough time this morning to reply to all the reviews though I'm fairly sure I sent a PM to everyone with an account. Also I just watched the newest episode of RWBY and everyone's reactions to the dog have given me so much to work with. I also have to say I called it, as soon as they said they would follow a huntsman I called that it would be Bartholomew Oobleck . **

**Chapter 1 reviews **

**PiLamdaOd** – **Thanks for the criticism it I will be sure to use it, though my writing changes very gradually so you may have to bear with me for a while.**

**kusaki1910 – Thanks for the support.**

**XAnonymous – Thanks and I have a few ideas for the White Rose aspect.**

**LegendaryOrigin – Thank you I wasn't sure if I had the girls interact well and you will have to wait and see for more on Ruby's "condition".**

**AnonymousPenguin – I'm from Australia mate, what you are thinking of is where I described subject 21 talking Weiss as feeling like being struck by a Ute which is what Aussies call a utility vehicle and I'm fairly sure that Americans call them pickup trucks, basically a car or 4 wheel drive with a tray. Also yes Yuri is great, although I could not describe why I love Yuri pairings its just that they make up most of my favourite pairings. **

**Guest 1st – Thanks for the support.**

**JosephAllan32 – It certainly came out better then I originally thought it would. **

**Guest 2****nd**** – Thanks for the support though I don't know why everyone thinks it's such a creative idea, all I did was put Werewolves into RWBY. **

**Halo Legend – Thanks man, and thank you for reading through the first drafts of chapter 1, your support really helped inspire me to give this story a go. **

**Chapter 2 (So far, any more will be answered next chapter)**

**XAnonymous – I'm glad you picked up on Ruby sounding a little more violent as I will be touching on that later, Both Weiss and Ruby will deviate from there canon personalities for different reasons that I will reveal later, though if you really look you could probably guess, I threw enough hints out there that Weiss has a very different physiological state in this to in the actual show and that will play a large role in the later chapters.**

**JosephAllan32 – Once again thanks for the support. **

**Allen Ramsey II – Well I have to be careful not to give too much away but the Hurt/Comfort will more on the comfort side it will be team RWBY especially Ruby and Weiss helping each other to push through in the upcoming tough times. I assure you whilst I may decide that a particular scene calls for a more emo touch it will not be the bulk of the story as I enjoy writing these lighter moments too much. The Werewolf aspect will be less about the tragedy cause by the "curse" and more about overcoming and (I can't say any more a s it would be spoilers). **

**Once again thank you all so much for your support and I will have chapter 3 out as soon as possible.**

**(Chapter updated 17/4)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(The day after Ruby awoke)**

"Ruby, we don't know how to properly explain this, but it seems that last night your aura flared up extensively" the nurse said to Ruby who was sitting on her bed in the infirmary silently raging at the restrictive sling she was forced to wear.

"What does that mean?" Ruby snapped a little angrier then she intended. "Sorry I had a bad night sleep" Ruby added when she realised how angry she sounded.

"It's fine, but anyway, against any of our explanations your aura seems to have flared up not only recharging it but increasing your maximum capacity" the nurse explained.

"I wasn't aware that was even possible" Ruby said still trying to figure out what was going on. 'First the nightmares and now this, why can't everything return to normal' she thought to herself.

"There have been very rare cases of peoples aura spontaneously increasing however never when depleted as much as yours was and with such a grievous injury" the nurse explained. "The good news however is that this should speed your recovery up immensely."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then" Ruby said cracking a smile still anxious to get the restrictive sling off.

"That it is, anyway I have to go, your teammates should be in soon though so just try to rest till then okay" the nurse said as she opened the door to leave.

"Okay" Ruby lied. 'Like that will happen, not if the nightmares come back' Ruby thought dejectedly.

**Meanwhile **

"Did you hear the Achievement Hunters are going to be in Vale" Yang exclaimed as team WBY and JNPR sat eating breakfast.

"Who are the Achievement Hunters?" Jaune asked.

"Only six of the coolest hunters to ever live" Nora piped up excitedly. "**MOGAR!"**

"Mogar's okay but he's not the man the myth the legend, that is Mark Nutt" Blake added

"Mark Nutt isn't as good as people make out, I mean Tuxedo Mask kicked his ass in an archery competition, Hispanic comin at you with a knife" Yang, the self-titled expert on Achievement hunter, replied to Blake animatedly doing the actions for her quote.

"You only like Tuxedo Mask because his jokes are almost as bad as your own" Blake quipped in reply.

"What about the Trials guy, that beard is amazing" Ren interrupted Blake and Yang's argument.

"The guy wears a motorcycle helmet everywhere yet hardly rides a bike, although that beard is amazing" Yang answered.

"The crazy guy is pretty funny" Weiss said adding her opinion.

"Of course the Ice Queen would like the Mad King" Yang laughed.

"I thought he was the up in the air guy" Pyrrha said.

"No he's the exterminator, put em in the hole" Nora added.

"Your all wrong, King Go-eff is the leader and obviously the best" Pyrrha said.

"Being the leader doesn't mean you're the best, look at Jaune" Weiss stated gesturing to the scrawny blond leader of team JNPR.

"That's true, and King Go-eff hardly ever fights or competes in tournaments" Yang added.

From that point everyone argued for half an hour over which member of Achievement hunter was the best until Weiss stood up to leave.

"Hey Weiss, you going to see Ruby" Yang said ending the argument.

"Yeah, are you and Blake coming?" Weiss asked

"Me and Blake are going to town to buy a few things, we'll pop in to see Ruby then we'll be gone a few hours, you need anything while we're out?" Yang asked.

"Here just get some cookies and some other treat for Ruby" Weiss said handing Yang some Lien.

"I'll get some strawberries and cookies, but you're giving them to her" Yang said taking the money from the Heiress.

"Why"

"You've seen Ruby eat cookies, well she likes strawberries even more then cookies, giving her both at the same time, if you're not careful you could lose a finger, or even an arm" Yang said with the most shit eating grin so Weiss could not tell whether she was telling the truth or not.

**Beacon infirmary**

'Stupid sling, it's so uncomfortable, god I'm going to break someone's arm if I don't get this thing off soon' Ruby's train of thought stopped suddenly when she realised how violent her thoughts were. 'What the hell Ruby, calm down, you're getting angry over nothing again, what the hell is wrong with me.'

'Knock, knock'

"The doors unlocked" Ruby called.

"Hey, sleep well last night" Weiss said softly as she entered the room followed closely by Blake and Yang.

"Yeah, good news, I may be getting out of here quicker than I thought" Ruby told the others her voice sounding more excited once she changed the subject.

"Cool, how?" Yang asked.

"Something weird happened with my aura and it's increased, speeding up my recovery time"

"How did that happen?" Yang questioned confused.

"Don't know" Ruby said with a shrug. "Not even the nurse knew, anyway what are you guys planning to do today."

"Yang needs to get some stuff in Vale and I'm accompanying her" Blake from the corner of the room where she lurked.

"Oh, cool."

**1 hour of talking later **

"We'll be back early tonight; will you two be alright on your own?" Yang asked shooting them both a questioning look.

"Don't worry about us, you two just go have fun" Ruby called from where she laid sprawled out over the bed, on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, just, don't drive each other insane while we're gone" Yang said as she and Blake left the other two girls alone in the infirmary. Not five minutes after they left Weiss, who for the last hour had been strangely quiet, decided to give Ruby a heart attack.

"Ruby, why did you lie to us" Weiss said calmly yet still causing a chill to run down her spine at the fact that Weiss had seen straight through her façade.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby asked fidgeting nervously.

"Ruby, I have been your partner for a while now, I know when you're lying, so why did you lie about sleeping" Weiss said sitting down on the bed next to Ruby.

"Is it that big of a deal, I slept enough when I was knocked out" Ruby said trying to pass off that everything was fine.

"What were the nightmares about" those words turned Ruby to stone.

'How does she know' Ruby thought as she stared right into her teammates icy blue eyes.

"I was there when you were unconscious Ruby, you tossed and turned, you moaned and cried in your sleep, what was so horrific that it could put you in that kind of state" Weiss said in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled placing her head in her hands. "You don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine, I'm safe, nothing's wro- Ruby's rant was interrupted by to thin arms wrapping around her and pulling her in for a very, very un Weiss-like hug.

"Four and a half weeks ago I had my last nightmare." 'Apart from last night' Weiss thought. "Two months after starting at Beacon was when they stopped being a nightly occurrence, do you know what happened to slow them down so much?" Ruby did not reply to Weiss's question however her sobbing seemed to lessen. "You happened, and Blake, and Yang, my whole life I have suffered from night terrors, usually about being rejected by my family, being alone, not good enough, you all changed that, you're the first true friends I've ever had" Weiss finished without her stone cold expression changing once. Neither spoke for a long time Weiss just sat there with Ruby wrapped in her arms and Ruby who had finished crying just leant quietly into her partner's embrace, her head resting in the crook of Weiss's neck.

"There's something wrong with you, you're not meant to cheer someone up by telling them that you're more messed up" Ruby whispered shaking once again however this time from a soft giggle. Pulling away they both noticed a sudden lack of warmth. "Thank you Weiss, thank you."

"We're all here for you Ruby, don't ever forget that" Weiss replied.

"So when do you think the others will be back" Ruby asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Knowing Yang it will be a few hours at least" Weiss answered smiling slightly at memories of the blondes antics.

"Well I'm bored so they better get back soon" Ruby pouted looking like a sad puppy. At that Weiss lost it into one of her extremely rare bouts of laughter at how quick Ruby's mood did a 180.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD it's been way to long you guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I guess you all deserve to know why I've been gone for so long, so when I graduated high school I had to return my school laptop and from then till now I have not had a laptop to write on, I actually still don't have my own laptop I'm just currently living with my mum so I'm using my sisters laptop temporarily. Anyway this chapter has been a long time coming and I hope you can all forgive me for that. Chapters should come out more consistently now but with me only borrowing a laptop and limited internet access I will not be able to upload as fast as I would like. As always I hope everyone enjoys and please let me know any opinions you have.**

**(Chapter updated 17/4)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice **

**I have a poll up pertaining to this story, check the author's notes for the details.**

**Update**

**24/5/15 – Grammatical errors and reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

"You're alone." the words seemed to permeate the air as Weiss wandered the now derelict White Castle.

"You are wrong, I am not alone, not anymore anyway." Weiss snapped at the mysterious voice.

"Am I, you've always been alone why would that suddenly change." This time the voice seemed to be whispering in her ear.

Weiss spun around only to be met with more dark empty room. "I, I have friends now, people who care about me." Weiss replied her voice clearly shaky.

"hahahahahaha, people like her." The voice stated smugly from behind her again causing Weiss to turn back only for her heart to leap into her throat. There hang from chains attached to the wall was Ruby's bloody corpse, protruding from her chest was Weiss's own sword.

"**RUBY!**" Weiss cried out dropping to her knees and sobbing.

"You've always been alone and it's because of you that you will always be that way." The voice then faded away leaving Weiss cries as the only sound echoing throughout the castle.

**(The morning)**

"Oh that feels great." Ruby moaned rolling her now fully healed shoulder. It had been four days since team RWBY's clash in the emerald forest. This morning Ruby had had the stiches removed from her shoulder much to everyone's relief, it turns out even doctor's orders struggle to keep Ruby still and if moving her shoulder hadn't have caused her huge amounts of pain the first time she tried it Ruby would have probably tore her wounds back open days ago. "I never thought I'd say this but I've missed school, even Ports stories." Ruby exclaimed bouncing alongside her friends.

"Whoah sis slow down, let's not say anything crazy aright." Yang said waving her hands animatedly in front of the group.

"Whilst I partially agree with Yang on Port, it is certainly good to see you are so keen to get back to your studies, you have missed to much as it is." Weiss added looking at her overly enthusiastic partner.

"Yeah well being injured was just sooooooooooooo boring." Ruby drawled out. Just as Ruby finished they arrived at their first class of the day.

**(Professor Port's Grimm studies)**

"As the Beowolf lunged at me I pressed the barrel of my weapon over the Beowolf's face and blew its head clean off." Professor Port animatedly described yet another of his bombastic tales. It was just like any other day in Grimm studies. Yang was somehow sleeping without Port's notice, Weiss was diligently taking notes though she felt that Ports stories where terribly over-exaggerated and unnecessary and Blake sat unnoticed scowling at Cardin as he made yet another racial slur from the other side of the room. The only anomaly was Ruby, the young girl would usually be doodling or doing other various activities not to do with the class, however today the young girl seemed to be following Ports story with great enthusiasm. For some unknown reasons Port's hunting tales ignited a primal urge within Ruby. The idea of turning killing machines as deadly as the Grimm into mere prey scurrying from a much deadlier predator sent emotions racing within her.

"And thus I finished the final and largest Beowolf by bisecting the beast from the bottom to its head." Port finished his tale by grabbing his weapon and demonstrating how he went about his final attack. "Well since there isn't enough time left for another exciting tale and you have all already been assigned your readings for tonight, does anyone have any queries relating to our fearsome foes."

"Yeah professor." Said Cardin from the left side of the room.

"Mr Winchester what is your question." Port replied enthusiastically.

"Do you ever run out of hunting stories?" Cardin asked obviously believing he was being funny.

"Why never my boy, for if I ever run low I just need to travel beyond the kingdom in search of more, for the Grimm are a tenacious enemy and will likely never go away." Port replied obviously not catching Cardin's attempted stab at his pride. "Any more questions?"

"Uh yes sir." Ruby piped up.

"Ms Rose by all means go ahead." Port replied gesturing for Ruby to continue.

"Ever since seeing one from a distance I've been wondering how one would go about defeating a Goliath?" Ruby asked still distracted by the multitude of emotions currently racing through her.

"A wonderful question Ms Rose, now the Goliath is a species of Grimm we have not covered yet so please refer to page 242 of your text book for information." Port replied visibly happy with Ruby's question. "Now no singular Huntsman has ever taken down a Goliath and for good reason, even at a young age Goliaths are one of the largest Grimm species and only the most powerful of weapons can pierce its hide." Port paused for a second to view his students before continuing. "The general consensus for eliminating a larger Goliath is for a group of at least 15 hunters engage the beast from all directions, they target the less armoured legs to immobilize the beast and then everyone concentrates fire on one place to pierce its protection and kill it." Port explained. " Keep in mind however that largest ones tend to avoid attacking the kingdoms borders so you are unlikely to encounter one, but the young ones should still be engaged with at least a dozen hunters and are not to be underestimated." Just as Port finished the class ended and everyone began moving out.

"Already planning how best to next get your ass kicked, eh Rose." Cardin quipped as he pushed past Ruby to head the next class. Before Ruby even realised it a growl rumbled in her throat as she contemplated how to break Cardin in several places.

"Don't let him get to you, Cardin's a pig." Blake said placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder for comfort.

"I want to beat the shit out of him." Ruby growled avoiding looking Blake in the eyes.

"Ignore him for now, if we're late Ms Goodwitch will kill us and if you get in trouble you might not be able to come to Vale with use tonight." Blake softly pushed Ruby towards the door.

**(Professor Goodwitch's sparing class) **

"Firstly today I would like to congratulate you all on your vast improvements this year." Goodwitch began the class. "Even those who started this year incredibly poorly have managed to improve dramatically over the course of this year." At this comment Goodwitch seemed to focus in Jaune's direction. "However you all have a long way to go so do I have any volunteers to go first today."

"Yo, I'm up!" Russel Thrush yelled from the back of the classroom.

"There is no need to shout mister Thrush, anyway is there anyone in particular you would like to face." Ms Goodwitch motioned for Russel to step forward.

"Um, eany, meany, miney, Jaune." Russel waved his finger around theatrically before resting it on the blond swordsman.

"Any objections Mister Arc, good please take you positions." Ms Goodwitch hurried the two combatants to their positions.

"Kick that pipsqueak's ass Russel." Was yelled from the peanut gallery aka the rest of team CRDL. The sight of Cardin's smug face ignited a fire in Ruby's gut that broiled made her crave blood.

"Begin!" Ms Goodwitch yelled drawing everyone's attention back to the fight.

The fight began with Russel darting straight at Jaune then dropping right in an attempt to get up under Jaune's guard and strike his unprotected ribs. However thanks to Pyrrha training Jaune saw the attack coming and twisted his shield down to stop Russel before striking down with the pommel of his sword straight into Russel's head. His aura flaring to stop the blow Russel threw himself backwards to avoid any further attacks from Jaune.

This time Jaune lead the attack charging forward at the still disorientated Russel hoping to catch him off guard. However Russel regained his senses and leapt into the air over Jaune slashing at his unprotected back with his twin daggers as he flipped over Jaune. Russel scored two strong blows which Jaune's aura protected him from however the hits managed to take a chunk of about ¼ of Jaune's surprisingly powerful aura. Turning Jaune's face creased into a frown as he tried to figure out how to beat Russel. 'It's obvious he's faster and more agile.' Jaune thought as he and Russel began circling each other. 'However I have the advantage of reach and he isn't able to block reliably with those daggers of his.' Now their circle began closing drawing them closer to each other yet still out of reach. 'That's it if I can get in close he won't be able to block more than a few continuous strikes, then it's a simple task of pummelling him into submission while keeping out of his reach thanks to my much longer sword and I think I have a plan to get close.

Charging forward Jaune ran straight at Russel who crouched prepared to either guard or dodge depending on how Jaune struck. However what he didn't notice was that Jaune had loosened the straps on his shield. Flinging his arm at Russel the shield flew free and straight at Russel, caught off guard Russel only just managed to move out of the shields path. In those few seconds of disorientation Jaune managed to close the gap and swing his sword down at Russel. Raising his dagger Russel attempted to block however due to his disorientation his grip was loose and the dagger flew out of his hand. Jaune rained blow after blow down on the half disarmed Russel and it was not long before his other dagger was knocked away and he was forced to surrender.

"The victor is, Jaune Arc." Ms Goodwitch announced as she walked both combatants out of the arena. "Well done Mr Arc, though you have a long way to go you have certainly improved over the course of this year, now who's going next."

"Let me show you losers how it's done!" Cardin yelled already walking towards the front.

"Okay Mr Winchester and who will be your opponent?" Ms Goodwitch asked.

"Me!" came a yell from the back of the classroom, everyone turned to see Ruby standing up and glaring at Cardin.

"I am sorry Ms Rose but ultimately it is Mr Winchesters decision who he requests to fight." Ms Goodwitch interrupted the intense stare off between the two students.

"Actually Ms, I think I will face Rose." Cardin said grinning darkly.

"Are you sure you ready to fight Ms Rose." Ms Goodwitch warned obviously referring to Ruby's previous injuries.

"I'm fine Ms Goodwitch let's go." Ruby replied coldly.

"Okay, take your positions, we will begin momentarily." Ms Goodwitch motioned them both forward. As Ruby and Cardin faced each other each it was clear how different the two combatants were from each other. Cardin stood tall with his mace resting against his shoulder, a cocky smirk adorning his face. Ruby however was bent over checking all the mechanisms on Crescent Rose, on her face all traces of the usually bubbly girl where gone, her mouth set into a grim frown and her eyes where cold and filled with rage.

"Begin!"

Neither made a move forward, Cardin simple readied his mace whilst Ruby extended Crescent Rose to its full size and held it at the ready.

"Well come on Rose, I'm waiting" Cardin said staring straight at Ruby who suddenly tensed up.

'What is going on, I'm so angry it feels like I'm burning from the inside out, I need to move, I can't my muscles don't work.' Ruby thought desperately unable to handle what was happening to her.

Noticing his opponents guard drop Cardin took his chance and charged forward driving his mace straight into Ruby's unprotected stomach. Though her aura stopped it the attack still knocked her back though she stayed on her feet somehow.

'I have to do something, it's like I'm not in control of my own body.' Ruby began to really panic now.

"Ruby, what are you doing!"

"Dodge!"

"Kick her ass Cardin!"

"Ruby move!"

"Fight back you dunce!" A chorus of shouts rang out from the other students.

"Given up already, okay I'll make it quick." Cardin said smugly as he hefted his mace.

'No I have to, aaaaahhh!' The steady warmth Ruby had felt in her gut all day exploded making her body feel as if her blood had been replaced with fire, putting Ruby through excruciating pain before blacking out in a matter of seconds.

Unbeknownst to Ruby's internal struggle Cardin swung his mace down for the winning blow.

However to Cardin's shock the blow never hit its intended target, instead it was stopped as Ruby caught the mace at the top of the handle. Looking down Cardin couldn't see Ruby's face as she looked at the floor, however he did hear what sounded like a low growl before her leg whipped out kicking him in the ribs and causing him to stumble and let go of his mace. Dazed Cardin looked up just in time to see Ruby dart at him hefting his own mace rather than Crescent Rose which she had left on the floor. Cardin didn't even get a chance to dodge as Ruby drove his mace straight into his ribs, all of his aura was spent on saving him from many shattered ribs as he slammed into the ground.

"The victor is Ruby Rose." Ms Goodwitch declared.

However Ruby didn't stop, picking Cardin up and socking him straight in the face, the crunch of his nose breaking could be heard even at the back of the classroom. Kicking him away Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose off the ground as Ms Goodwitch stepped between her and a very dazed and pained Cardin who was barely standing.

"Ms Rose stop this instant!" Ms Goodwitch shouted visible surprised.

However Ruby used her semblance and moved past Ms Goodwitch before she could stop her. Grabbing Cardin she kneed him in the ribs before grabbing his arm and cranking it behind him popping it out of its socket. As Ms Goodwitch turned to forcefully separate the two students Ruby kicked Cardin from behind, propelling him straight into Ms Goodwitch and sending them both to the ground. As Cardin laid on the ground paralysed in pain Ruby walking above him hefting Crescent Rose in its scythe form before swing it down straight at his head.

A White Glyph appeared in the path of the scythe stopping it dead as a yellow blur barged Ruby away from Cardin.

"Ruby stop this now!" Yang yelled at her sister after tackling her away. However when Ruby's gaze met her older sisters Yang had to supress a gasp, Gone was her sisters usual innocent face replace by something, sinister. Ruby's usual warm silver eyes where dull and cold with flecks of gold through them, her mouth twisted into a snarl. "Ruby, what, what happened." Yang's voice caught in her throat as she looked at her formally sweet little sister.

Suddenly Ruby charged forward tackling Yang to the ground and catching her completely off guard, however Ruby froze as she felt a warmth wrap around her lower back.

"Please Ruby, please stop." Weiss begged as she tightly hugged Ruby from behind partly to hold her back from Yang and partly in an attempt to snap Ruby out of what ever had come over her.

Yang stared up at her younger sister as she saw the cold look which had scared her so much before slowly fade as Ruby's eyes took on their usual warm silver however this time filled with tears.

"What?" Ruby gasped. "What happened?"

Throwing herself backwards away from everyone, Ruby began scrambling back gasping and looking around panicked. She kept backing away till she hit someone, looking up she saw Blake looking down at her with sympathy. Looking away Ruby curled herself into a ball and cried, until she felt someone, most likely Blake, kneel down and hug her. The first person was soon followed by two more people all hugging her.

Walking over to the huddled team Ms Goodwitch spoke up breaking all but Ruby out of there moment. "Could you girls please accompany your leader to Professor Ozpin, I will leave it up to him on how this 'situation' will be handled." Ms Goodwitch said softly sounding mad while still sounding sympathetic. "As for the rest of you, CRDL could you please help your leader to the infirmary and for the rest of you, class dismissed."

**Author's notes**

**Phew this chapter was so much fun to write, however there are still a few things I'm unsure about. Anyway I would again like to thank you all soooooooo much for the support it is phenomenal, seriously every time I look at the follower count or the favourite count I have a mini heart attack. Anyway important news as I said at the top I have a poll up for the story, this is to determine whether or not I will add Bumblebee to the pairings in this story. When I started this fic I knew I wanted White Rose however when my friend asked me about Bumblebee I said I would consider it only if the readers tell me they want it. So when a guest reviewed asking for Bumblebee I decided to make a poll to decide. There are 5 options in the poll that is because it is not just to decide yes or no but also how much of an involvement Bumblebee will have in the story if it is included. So far there is one vote and that is for Bumblebee to make an appearance however White Rose will be the definite major pairing and Bumblebee wouldn't get as much focus, so if you want Bumblebee to have a more important role in the story or to not appear at all then get to voting. IF you are only able to read on mobile so cannot vote on the poll then that's fine just send me a PM and you can tell me your opinion. The poll will probably remain up for the next few chapters.**

**I have ten minutes to post this so I will post an edited version next weekend with replies to last chapters review and this chapters. **

**Thank you all for the support and I look forward to your reviews on this chapter.**

**Reviews**

**I only have one guest review to reply so….**

**Amatou**

**Thank you for your review it was very helpful, the truth is before I took up writing I was hopeless at grammar I could read any book in at, most 2 days analyse it and tell you everything about it but I could write a proper sentence to save my life. Everything I use in my writing apart from the most basic of writing skills is either self-taught, auto correct or tips and recommendations from reviewers. **

**This next bit is for all my readers****, don't be afraid to point out anything you feel is wrong with my story be it constructive criticism or a simple flame any one could help me be a better writer, granted I may not take your advice, especially if you told me to stop writing but I still appreciate the help (plus all a flame does is increase the total number of reviews and make a story more likely to be read anyway). **

**Finally as of this moment the poll is 5 votes for bumblebee with the full focus remaining on White Rose, 2 votes for Bumblebee to have a role almost as prominent as White Rose and 3 votes for no Bumblebee at all, so as you can see a very close poll. **

**Finally I don't know how long it will be before I post chapter 5 however it could possibly take a while as this is a very important chapter and I want it to be just right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's going to be okay Ruby." Yang whispered to her sister as they walked her towards Ozpin's office. Ruby didn't acknowledge her sister just continued to shuffle forward her head bowed, in fact if she wasn't being guided forward by Yang and Weiss she wouldn't even be moving.

"What do you think Ozpin is going to do when we get there?" Blake whispered to Yang while they walked.

"I, I don't know, something was very wrong, she, I don't think she was in control of her own actions, but, ohhh." Yang groaned clenching her free hand in frustration. "I just don't know what to do, I'm her big sister, and I can't even help her."

"None of us know what happened, you can't keep beating yourself up over it, the best thing we can do is show Ruby we are here for her and hope for the best." Blake replied attempting to comfort her frustrated partner.

"Blake is right Yang, whatever is wrong it's not something physical, so unfortunately Ruby may be the only one who can fix herself, and all we can do is sit back and give her whatever support and help we can." Weiss added from her position on the other side of Ruby.

"I don't know what happened, the burning, the screams, it wouldn't stop, I don't know what happened, I wasn't there, it wasn't me, but then it was, but, I, I." Just as quickly as Ruby regained her senses she dropped off into silence again.

"We know Ruby, we know." Weiss said soothingly still guiding Ruby as they neared the entrance to Ozpin's office.

"No, you don't." Ruby said straightening up and walking on her own separating herself from her two teammates as they arrived at Ozpins office.

Before anyone could knock Ozpin's voice sounded from the room within. "You may enter."

Ruby was the first to enter, her earlier emotional state seeming to have quickly changed. "Professor Ozpin, Sir." Weiss said but was interrupted by Ozpin raising his hand to tell her to stop.

"Please girls, sit." Ozpin softly said gesturing for them to comply with his request. "Now girls, before any of you speak I would like to talk first, if that's okay with you." No one in team RWBY argued with him they just sat quietly anxious to hear what he would say. "Ms Goodwitch has already informed me of what happened today, I have also looked at footage from the security cameras, however I would like to hear your own firsthand accounts, Ms Rose."

"Professor, as much as I would like to tell you what happened, I, I don't remember." Ruby replied nervously.

"Hmm, then how about you just tell me what you do remember, specifically start with Mr Winchester." Ozpin calmly replied.

"Cardin, well he's always been mean." Ruby stopped as someone else decided to add her opinion.

"He's always been an asshole more like!" Blake shouted thinking of all of Cardin's racial slurs.

"Ms Belladonna, please refrain from interrupting again." Ozpin snapped however only looking slightly disappointed and not angry.

"Well after Professor Port's class Cardin decided I would be the best target today and he brought up the attack, calling me weak and pathetic." Ruby's fists visibly clenched in anger. "I was so, angry and it just built all through Ms Goodwitch's class, so when she asked for volunteers to fight Cardin my hand was up before I even thought of what was happening." Stopping Ruby let out a shaky breath she never realised she had been holding in. "Except when the fight started I froze up, I don't know why but I freaked out and I couldn't move, then after Cardin threw me around the arena for a bit I just, blacked out." Ruby slumped down as she described her feelings during the earlier events.

"Interesting, please, what is the first thing you remember after blacking out?" Ozpin asked looking straight into Ruby's eyes.

"The next thing, the next thing I remember is Yang being pinned under me whilst Weiss held me back and everyone was yelling at me to stop."

"Strange, however, Ms Rose I believe you, while I'm not sure what exactly happened I am quite sure you did not wilfully bring harm to Mr Winchester, that being said you still did cause the injury of another student." Ozpin face seemed to hide all emotion. "You are confined to the academy grounds for the next 4 days, that means no trips to vale not even this weekend, also will be having personal training with me or another senior teacher after school hours starting next week to hopefully overcome your problems and ensure nothing like this happens again and for the duration of this training you are not to compete in any other combat exercises until such time as I deem you fit, understood." The entirety of team RWBY where ecstatic at this outcome particularly Weiss.

'I was worried for a while that Ruby was going to be expelled for this, and this way hopefully Professor Ozpin can help Ruby in whatever ways we can't.

"Thank you Professor" Ruby said firmly, looking much more hopeful than before.

"Do not thank me Miss Rose, I am only doing what I believe is best for all my students." Ozpin firmly stated. "Now, you all may return to your dorms, I'm sure you have all had a rough day and Ruby I expect you to meet me here after classes on Monday." To everyone surprise for some unknown reason Ozpin had decided to refer to Ruby by her first name.

(**Team RWBY's dorm**)

"Ozpin was quite sympathetic and level headed, makes me look up to him even more." Weiss said as the other members of her team lounged around there dorm room.

Without looking up from her book Blake replied. "What did you expect, there's a reason he is considered to be one of the best leaders of any huntsman."

"Hey guys." Ruby piped up flopping her head over the edge of her bed upside down, seemingly gone was her depressed and scared state from earlier.

"Yeah Ruby." Weiss replied whilst she polished and cleaned the individual pieces of her weapon.

"I guess because I'm in trouble then I can't go to Vale with you guys this afternoon to see that new Spruce Willis movie." Ruby pouted as she said this looking ridiculous with her head upside down.

"Damn I completely forgot about that, and I've been waiting all month to see it, I love how they decided to have the first screenings at night under the full moon because it's all about ghosts and spooky stuff." Yang called out from the bathroom where she was meticulously making sure her hair was perfect.

"Well I guess we will all have to see it another time." Weiss said turning to look at Ruby.

"What, no way, Yang already bought the tickets and I don't want you guys to miss out just because of me." Ruby yelled suddenly flipping causing her precariously hung bed to shake in a terrifying way.

Weiss stomped her foot and shouted. "Ruby, we aren't just going to ditch you to go see some stupid movie!"

"Weiss I am not letting you guys stay here and miss out on having fun just to babysit me." Ruby shouted back at Weiss swinging off over her bed to stand in front of Weiss.

"Ruby we are a team and have to be here for each other." Weiss countered stepping forward and pocking Ruby in the chest.

Not backing down Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and held it to their side and closed the short distance between them to where their faces where inches apart. "Yes and as a team we have been through a lot over the past few days, so some time out will be good to help everyone relieve some stress, and just because I can't be there doesn't mean everyone else should miss out, what kind of team leader would I be if I made everyone miss out because of my own short comings." However seeing that Weiss was not backing down Ruby decided to play her last card by whipping out the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. "Please Weiss, if you all just stay here I'll feel really bad and upset."

Realising how close they were Weiss began to blush furiously as Ruby finished begging. Turning her head to the side Weiss mumbled her reply just clear enough for everyone to hear. "Well okay, I'll go, but just to keep you from mopping around the room and driving us nuts."

"Ahh, Weiss's Tsundere moments are so cute aren't they." Yang said to Blake as she sprawled out next to her to lie down, not really worried that she was on Blake's bed and not her own.

Weiss turned towards the Blonde and snapped. "What did you say?"

"Ah, um, I, I said we should probably get ready soon, if we want to get into Vale in time to grab something to eat before the movie." Yang stuttered rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Nice save Mama Bear." Blake said lowering her book to look at the blonde brawler.

"Was that your attempt at a nickname Kitty Cat?" Yang asked smirking.

"Maybe." Blake replied.

"Well, I can come up with some better ones I think, how about Goldilocks or Fireball or." Yang was however cut off by Blake getting up off the bed and adding.

"Yeah, but I think Mama Bear suits you better."

"Hey where are you going?" Yang called out as Blake walked away.

"You did say we should get ready, didn't you." Blake replied showing one of her rare smiles.

(**A couple hours later**)

"You're sure you're fine?" Yang asked her sister as they headed for the door.

"For the last time go, I'll just play some video games or read a book till you get back." Ruby replied pushing her sister towards the door.

"Okay, but call us if you need anything." Yang relented and walked out the door.

'Finally.' Ruby thought to herself. 'Now what to do, maybe Blake has a good book I can borrow.' As she got up, wrapping her cloak around her as a comfort.

(**That night**)

'Hm, this book is pretty good, a lot better than that first one I started reading, Ninjas of Love, I can't believe Blake is into that kind of stuff' Ruby thought to herself as she moved to place the short story she had borrowed from Blake back where she got it.

"Ahhhh." Ruby screamed in pain as her chest flared up in a familiar pain, yet this time it was different, stronger. Stumbling over to the window she tore the curtains apart to look up at the clear night sky as the pain lessened but began to spread to her entire body.

'What is happening to me?' Ruby thought through the pain as she looked to the night sky, lit up brightly by the many stars and the full moon. Turning Ruby stumbled over to a mirror her sister had recently set up next to her and Blake's bed. Placing her hands either side Ruby stared into the mirror and was shocked by one thing in particular. 'Since when did my eyes turn silver and gold?' However before she could ponder this further she doubled over as the pain she felt increased tenfold, this pain was quickly replaced by the euphoric feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. All this she felt in the course of a few seconds before it felt like her very muscles and bones where stretching and breaking and she succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.

(**Entrance to the beacon dorms same time**)

"The movie was way over hyped." Weiss stated as the entered the building where Beacons dorms where.

"Yeah but it certainly wasn't one of the worst movies I've seen recently, but it certainly didn't have anywhere near enough action." Yang added as the entered the corridor where there dorm was.

"Of course you would say that Yang, is being a Huntress not enough action for you." Blake quipped looking smirking at her partner.

"Well yeah but." However Yang stopped when they heard a loud crash coming from their dorm followed by the sound of glass smashing. "Ruby." Yang said before charging towards their dorm closely followed by Weiss and Blake.

Upon arrival at their dorm they found it trashed, most of their stuff had been knocked all over the place, the beds had been pushed aside, shards of mirror and glass lay across the room and finally there was what appeared to be a set of claw marks on the wall like something had taken a swipe at it.

"What happened, where's Ruby?" Yang said as she looked around the room in shock.

"Yang, Weiss look at this." Blake said holding up a large shard of mirror covered in blood and the Pyjamas Ruby had been wearing when they left now torn up.

Suddenly a terrifying roar echoed from outside chilling everyone to the bone as it sounded strangely familiar however none realized why.

"It must have taken Ruby." Yang said as she walked towards the window.

"Wait Yang what if Ruby." Weiss said however was cut off by a very angry Yang.

"That thing has obviously taken Ruby, I'm not going to sit here and let her die." Yang growled climbing onto the window ledge.

"Then we go together, as a team." Weiss said firmly obviously having regained her composure.

**(Authors notes) **

**Wow, the second half of this chapter came out much better than I had expected. How far into the chapter did it take you guys to realise I was going to have Ruby's first transformation this chapter. **

**You guys have blown my mind so far with the support for this story so please keep it up and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Finally for the Bumblebee poll I'm giving everyone till I post chapter 6 before I close the poll and the decision will be set, so please vote if you haven't already done so.**

**P.S. Let me know if you spot any mistakes I've made in this chapter, seriously I will admit when I proof read this chapter I had used Ruby instead of RWBY at least 3 times which made me want to slap myself.**


End file.
